Kuva (Resource)
Kuva is a special resource that can be collected with the help of Operator void abilities from Kuva Siphons, which appear on planets near the ever-moving Kuva Fortress. In addition to its use as a crafting material, Kuva is used to cycle Riven Mods. Due to the circumstances through which the Kuva Fortress itself is discovered, accessing Kuva siphon and Kuva Flood missions is only possible after completing The War Within quest. Kuva siphon and Kuva flood missions can be found on nodes marked with a Kuva symbol. Each mission only appears for a certain amount of time before the Kuva Fortress moves again. Lore Fragments In Cephalon Ordis' fragments, it is revealed that one of the Orokin executors, Ballas, offered Ordan Karris a red vial, calling it an opportunity "to be one of us". This was later presumed to be a Kuva vial, wherein it was possibly used on the Beast of Bones, as an eternal punishment to become a Cephalon slave, rather than a status ascension. While the fragments contained within them are not directly involved with the quest itself, the Glass Shards involved in the Saya's Vigil quest reveal that during the last days of the Orokin Empire, the Unum used some of her "Temple Kuva" in an effort to locate a monstrous Sentient, which would terrorize her tower and her people by night but retreat and hide during the day. The Unum instructed her people to feed the Kuva to the local wildlife, connecting her consciousness with them and allowing her to find the Sentient. This proved to be a double-edged sword, however, as the Sentient discovered that Kuva could restore its ability to reproduce, increasing the intensity of its attacks even further. This necessitated Gara, the lone Tenno defender of the Unum, to sacrifice her life, carrying a bomb that devastated the Sentient even as she was killed. Even to this day, long after the war, the Unum's consciousness still resides in the Plains' wildlife, allowing her to keep an eye on the Grineer troops, and she still gives her Temple Kuva for the Ostrons to use. The War Within Kuva is also involved in The War Within quest, wherein the Elder Queen of the Grineer holds a Kuva Scepter, a symbol of Orokin dominion used to command their Dax soldiers, of which Teshin is one. Kuva is also used to perform Continuity, the Orokin ritual of transferring the consciousness of a dying Orokin to a new body. The exact nature of Kuva is a mystery yet to be revealed. It is mentioned by Teshin that the Kuva Guardians' weapon, Kesheg, is imbued with Kuva which supposedly makes them immune to Warframe powers. This is also alluded to in the braids surrounding the Queens' throne: they are immune to all attacks except for the Operator's Void Beam, suggesting they were also made with Kuva. Another possible property of the Kuva can be seen within the Kuva Scepter, which is used by the Elder Queen to knock the Operator out of their Warframe and preventing further Transference. This suggests that Kuva has the ability to interfere or limit Transference to a certain extent. Acquiring Kuva *The primary method for acquiring Kuva is through Kuva Siphon missions, of which there are two types available: the regular Kuva Siphon (mission level 25-35) and the Kuva Flood (mission level 80-100). Successfully destroying one Kuva Siphon will grant around 550-700 Kuva, while the Kuva Flood will reward double that amount, at the cost of having higher level enemies. *Kuva can also be acquired in 100 or 300 units by doing Bounties from Konzu. *Sorties can reward 6,000 units of Kuva as a possible completion reward. *Kuva Survival on Taveuni, Kuva Fortress rewards 200 units of Kuva for converting a Life Support Capsule into a Kuva Harvester and then defending it. Blueprints Requiring Kuva Click to view the Blueprints requiring . Notes *Kuva gain is affected by Resource Boosters and Smeeta Kavat's . *During Kuva Siphon missions, Kuva clouds can be captured with the Operator's abilities, which includes Void Beam, Void Blast and Void Dash. *Kuva has its own Codex entry, requiring 3 scans, though it does not contain any meaningful information. it:Kuva uk:Kува es:Kuva de:Kuva Category:Resources Category:Update 19